Alone
by Spera Crinis
Summary: A girl that lived in the era before the founding of the republic was born and rasied in issolation and now given the chance to escape, will she be able to do the right thing? The rating is a little harsh but I didnt' want to offend anyone. Most of it youn


**Disclaimer: If I owned the copyright for Starwars, I would be able to give all of you lots of money. If I owned the copyright for Starwars, I would automatically own the copyright for _Starwars: The Essential Chronology, from which the basis of this fan fic is derived. Just to make it clear, I own neither._**

Author's Notes: This may not seem like a Starwars fan fic, but it is. The time period is before the Republic when Xim the Despot had gathered an army and was taking over star systems. 

Chapter 1

I walked casually down the ornate hallway. The footsteps of the uniformed guards sought and found my ears, but I paid them no mind. After being surrounded by these emotionless drones for your entire life, they become more like shadows than people and therefore require no one's attention. 

I often wondered what there purpose was. It didn't make any sense. What were they protecting me from? As far as I knew, no attempts had ever been made on my life or my mo… No, I can't think about her.  I can't. She is gone. That is all there is to it. She got out. She was lucky. She escaped these ornamental, but impenetrable walls that had held us captive. Now it was just me. Alone, I'm here without anyone.

No one but me resided in my home of misery now. The guards were no comfort. As a matter of fact, if I spoke to one of them other than giving orders, he seemed to disappear. Vanish. It was as if someone was trying to keep me isolated from the world outside. 

That world is one I have never known. One my father, whom I have never seen, doesn't want me to know. Maybe that is what the guards were for. They were what my father used to keep me in. He isn't the hero I pictured him as when I was very young. 

I remember perfectly the day I came to this realization. I was 7 years old. At that time, there were very few guards available for patrolling my domicile on Ossus, I am not quite sure why, so there were only enough to watch the entrances and exits, but not to follow my mother and I around. 

For lack of anything else to do, I was wandering the endless corridors and peeked into a room. An odd sensation rippled through my body as if something was amiss. I looked closer at my surroundings. The room was quite small compared to most that made up my prison. It appeared to be some type of conference room. There was a large table surrounded by several chairs. In the middle of this table there was a device that seemed to be a projector of some sort. Other than that the room was empty. 

I cautiously edged into the room. I noticed a large mural that covered most of one wall. The painting seemed to show two sides, dark and light. On each of these sides were beings. On the light was a short and pale green creature. He was wearing a tan robe and emitting from his hand was a vivid green beam of light that was being held horizontally above his head. The other side was inhabited by a tall humanoid that was dressed completely in black. Coming from his hand was a beam similar to the green; only this one was blood red and was slashing down on the other as if they were fencing with some type of strange sword or saber. Beneath them was the shadow of a man; or should I say a boy. He couldn't be over 19 or 20 and gave off a feeling of immaturity. The mural seemed to portray that the two top figures were fighting over the shadow or something. I really didn't understand it.

I slowly walked nearer to the mural to examine it more closely. I discovered that the beams weren't emitting from their hands but were generated by a short metal rod. Both of these rods had a small red circular button. I reached up and lightly touched one with my finger. 

All of a sudden I heard a sliding noise behind me. I whirled around. My eyes moved frantically about the room. I saw it. Somehow I had caused a panel to slide away to reveal a secret passageway. I edged over to it. I peered in but couldn't see the end of the tunnel. Being young, I was quite frightened. I exited the room and as soon as I was out the door, for some reason, I began to run. 

Weaving in and out of the maze of hallways, I somehow found my self face to face with my mother. She asked me what was wrong and I told her what I had seen. She then told me to take her to that room. I guided her through an intricacy of corridors, hoping I could remember where it was. Finally I succeeded in locating the room. 

When my mother saw the passage, a smile crossed her face. She said were getting out. I was so clueless back then. Part of me didn't want to go. Part of me wanted to stay. It was the part of me that wanted to be with my father, though I hadn't seen him. I blurted out I didn't want to go. She asked why. I said I wanted to see Daddy when he came. She looked at me like I was crazy. She walked over and knelt down beside me. Her eyes looked straight into mine, and her hands held my shoulders. I'll never forget what she said to me. "Alez, he's not coming…he is not coming." She said it with such clarity and resolution I knew it must be true. 

I slowly nodded my head. She told me that she was going into the tunnel and that I was to stay here and keep watch. She promised to yell for me when she reached the outside. 

After she went in, I waited. I am not sure how long I sat there outside that passage, but at the time it seemed like forever. All of a sudden a guard came bursting into the room. He glanced franticly about. When his eyes saw me, I saw relief creep into his face. He told me to follow him. I stood up, took a step, and then stopped. I turned and looked at the dark passage. The guard noticed I wasn't coming, and told me to hurry up. I reluctantly followed him down corridors and around corners to my quarters. 

I was eating dinner in my room when I heard a noise out in the hallway. I got up and tip toed over to the door. I opened the door a crack and peeked out. Two guards were escorting my mother somewhat forcefully to her rooms. She was arguing with them. Fighting them. Trying to force them to release her. She was yelling things like "No" and "Let me go". I watched them shove her into her room and lock the door. I heard her banging on the wall, pleading with them to free her. But they wouldn't. They turned and walked back towards my door as if there were no noise. No screaming. No beating on her door. As if they were deaf to it all. 

I hurriedly sat back at the table hoping they hadn't noticed me spying on the scene. That was the day that my somewhat cheerful childhood ended and my lonely adolescence began. No more games. No more hopes. No more visions of my gracious father, just the reality of his emotionless and cruel existence. 

I have often wondered how near she got to freedom before they captured my mother. I know she couldn't have gotten out of the building, because if she had then she would have called for me. Something in her voice, in her spirit tells me she must have been close. How close I don't know. She would never speak of it. She forbid me to ask about it. And so with out answers from the only person who could give them I wondered. 

**Author's Notes:** Hope you liked it. Please review! I am very open to constructive criticism, but I beg you. Don't flame. I'll get the second chapter done as soon as possible. I might not write one unless somebody thinks this one is ok. I promise that the plot will thicken!


End file.
